tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Quarry
The Quarry is a machine added by BuildCraft. It allows for unmanned mining of a large area. A Quarry can be powered in many different ways. Recipe Raw Materials Needed: 28 Cobblestone 1 Redstone Dust 28 Iron Ingot 16 Gold Ingot 11 Diamond 30 Stick EMC Value= 130,260 Starting a Quarry To start a Quarry you will need; *A noddy *A cmorganfreeman *Two accompanying colleagues to make mad *Pointless tools and armour that you don't know how to use *Overpriced laptop/computer *No mouse or proper keyboard Upon starting, the Quarry will clear the area within the black and yellow bars (note: these blocks are destroyed, not mined) and build a frame. Once the frame is complete, it will spawn a crane-like structure that will begin to mine the area one block at a time. These blocks will be deposited into any adjacent chest or will be spat onto the ground if there isn't one. You can also pipe out your excavated blocks. There is no need for a Wooden Pipe to fetch the items; the Quarry will place the items into a connected Stone Pipe, Cobblestone Pipe, Gold Pipe, Iron Pipe, Diamond Pipe or even a container on its own. In the event the quarry encounters lava, the rest of the blocks under the lava will not be mined, due to the fact that the quarry is coded to stop at lava, or bedrock. A preventative measure for this issue is to fill the Quarry's excavation area with water. This will turn the lava into obsidian - which the quarry can mine. If the Quarry reaches bedrock, it will need to be relocated before it will mine again. Ways To Power a Quarry Use command "C:/cmorganfreeman" to power a quarry, this powers a quarry by using the vibrations from an annoying voice to power the quarry, the quarry will mine at twice the speed of steam engines just so that it can get the job over with and so that it doesn't have to listen to the annoying voice anymore. The quarry will then blow itself up due to the quarry's brain not being able to cope with strenous talk about apple computers. Using An Energy Link Another way to power the quarry which is much more compact is by using an Energy Link connected to a Conductive Teleport Pipe. This will turn Industrialcraft energy from, for example, a Geothermal Generator into BuildCraft energy. Then the energy is teleported to the quarry, regardless of where it is. This takes away the need for tricky and somewhat dangerous engines, while lowering the amount of pipes and wires around the map. Also, if you have teleport pipes for the conductive teleport pipes, you should have more to use as regular teleport pipes to teleport all the harvested materials from your quarry to one main processing line. By doing these things to power your quarry, you can change it from a hassling mess of redirecting pipes to an easy set-up that takes only a few minutes to take down, move, and reset. An Energy Link will try to draw 80 EU / tick from your power supply. This is about 4 times the amount a Quarry needs (22.5 EU/t, more on that here), thus wasting 60 EU / tick. To keep the waste of energy in check you can opt to *place the Energy Link behind a batbox , limiting the output to 32 EU / tick. *feed the Energy Link from a separate Geothermal Generator , making the Quarry run at about 90% of its maximum speed. The energy link makes the quarry produce faster than it would with a Steam Engine. Underground Operation A Quarry can function at any level. Simply placing it against a shaft wall and powering it is all that is required to start the default 9x9 area. The blocks in the frame area will be destroyed. It is possible to create a Landmark-drawn frame as per above ground. It is not necessary for there to be an empty path for all of the landmark beams. The beams may cross through both solid and non-solid blocks. You may also want to carve out the entire area inside the frame, as these are not mined, simply destroyed. To know exactly where, after setting your landmarks, place your quarry but DO NOT power it. This will give you a black and yellow frame you can use as guidelines. Nether Operation A Quarry can also function in the Nether, following all the same principles as above. Nether-specific behaviors to note include: *The Quarry will not provoke Zombie Pigmen when collecting Nether Ores. *Nether Ores still have a chance of exploding when mined, just as when mining with a pickaxe. The explosion does not interfere with the operation of the Quarry, however you will obviously not be able to collect the ore or other blocks destroyed by the explosion. *Glowstone collected by the Quarry will give 2-4 Glowstone Dust, similar to collecting it manually. *Obsidian can be mined fast and in large amounts if you can place water in the Nether using ice or water blocks. *If built at level 119 or higher, such that the top of the frame intersects with the bedrock ceiling of the Nether, the bedrock may interfere with the Quarry's ability to collect blocks. If Bedrock obstructs the path from the point where the horizontal beams cross to the mining tip of the Quarry, it will be unable to collect any blocks in that column. Nether Ores must be Smelted or Macerated into normal ore blocks before being further processed into resources. If a macerator is used, nether ore will produce two normal ore blocks for each nether ore processed. Using a Macerator or Red Matter Furnace on the resulting ore blocks will result in four units of resources for each Nether Ore gathered - making a Nether Quarry a tempting prospect. A Geothermal Generator is an ideal choice for power given the practically infinite quantity of lava available. Tips *The Landmarks specify an area up to 64x64, giving a maximum possible quarry size of 62x62. An area this large provides a low-maintenance quarry that doesn't need replacing nearly as frequently as the default 9x9 quarry, but be advised that mining from a quarry this large takes more than one hour per layer at full speed. Also, a few layers will fill several chests of sand, dirt and cobblestone, depending on the selected region (there is a lot of dirt and sand under water). *Mining in this fashion requires very little additional interaction from the player and is nearly fully automated, but is considerably less time-efficient than mining manually, and in particular, gathering the ores encrusted in the walls of a cave while exploring it. A good way to take advantage of both cases is to select a relatively small area to dig (the default is good) and to gather any ore visible on the walls of the quarry once it is finished. *Once placed the quarry will begin to clear all blocks inside the area, so remember not to leave items like Engines, Pipes or the Quarry itself inside the area, or it will destroy itself. *If the quarry is close to finishing, or if you are in danger of stopping the quarry, place a Builder on top of the Quarry and put sand or gravel in it. The sand will be built and it will fall into the Quarry. The Quarry will mine the sand or gravel, which can be piped, through a filter, back to the Builder. This will ensure that the Quarry will never stop working. *Like all other items, the orange framework can be recycled for scrap in a Recycler. *If you are running a multiplayer server and quarries do not work, try opping the player "Buildcraft". "Buildcraft" is a "fake" player in the game and if you're running a permissions plugin and the default rank does not allow building, the player "Buildcraft" cannot build unless promoted/opped. Gallery 236px-Quarry Operating.jpg|A Quarry system.|link=Quarry Quarry.png|Another Quarry system in the desert.|link=Quarry Quarry powering.png|Powering a Quarry with Redstone Engines.|link=Quarry Tekkit 5.jpg|A Quarry sorting system with Diamond Pipes.|link=Quarry Quarry Watering.png|Watering a Quarry to prevent lava from stopping the Quarry prematurely.|link=Quarry Finished Quarry.png|A default quarry that has dug down to bedrock.|link=Quarry Video Tutorials eiuUoCZEpY4 TOwQ27Wfzbs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dWIwC1suRKc&list=UUKp2PkqMzt5cnAAxmgPJTZg&index=1&feature=plcp I5-WEUllX2Q SQDwAZNdUBw 0l6euEUqMGI Category:BuildCraft Category:BuildCraft Machines